


Running On Love

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Grandmother Wood Universe [18]
Category: LOTR RPF
Genre: Grandmother Wood Universe, M/M, Tol Eressëa, otp birthday fics, sean/elijah fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Sean’s 42nd birthday, Elijah gives him a very special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sean's 42nd birthday and originally posted at Tol Eressea at Dreamwidth. Part of my Grandmother Wood Universe.

Elijah didn’t _get_ marathons. When it came to running, he pretty much echoed the sentiments of his _Faculty_ alter ego, Casey Connor, who said, _”I don't believe a person should run unless he's being chased.”_ But Sean loved running. Marathons, half-marathons, it didn’t matter. And when there were no official races, he still ran every day. For his health. For pleasure. For the sheer enjoyment of it. So on the morning of his 42nd birthday, Elijah wasn’t surprised to find Sean on the porch of the beach house they shared, warming up before his morning run.

Sean stopped in mid-stretch when Elijah came outside wearing shorts and a hoodie. “Good morning,” Sean said, even though they’d already greeted each other in a more intimate manner when they woke. “Going somewhere?”

“I came out here to give you your birthday present,” Elijah replied.

Sean glanced at Elijah’s hands, saw they were empty. “Is it invisible?”

Elijah shook his head. “No, it’s right in front of you. You just have to unwrap it.”

The corners of Sean’s mouth turned upward. “Didn’t I unwrap that gift this morning?”

Elijah snorted. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Astin.”

Sean would have liked to play the game a little longer, but wanted to start his run. “Okay, I give up.”

Elijah said, “I wanted to give you something you wouldn’t expect from me, and I know how much your running means to you, so…”

“You’re going to go running with me this morning?” Sean asked, incredulous.

“No.”

“Oh.” For just a second Sean had seen the picture in his head, he and Elijah running down the beach in tandem, but really, what had he been thinking? Elijah go running with him? It was ridiculous. “Sorry, when you mentioned running---“

“I’m not going to go running with you _this_ morning,” Elijah interrupted. “I’m going to go running with you _every_ morning, at least every morning that we’re both here at home.”

“Yeah?” Sean asked, intrigued. “For how long?”

Elijah smiled. “Until your next birthday.”

“A whole year?” Sean said dubiously. “I doubt you’ll keep running for a whole week.”

Elijah harrumphed. “Come on, Irish. Do I have to remind you that when there’s something I really care about, I always follow through?”

“And you suddenly care about running?” Sean asked skeptically.

“No, asshat, I don’t care about running, I care about _you_ , and because running is your thing, for one year it’s going to be mine, too. And to show you I’m serious, I even had a special shirt made to wear when we run.”

When Elijah pulled down the zipper of his hoodie, Sean expected to see one of his **#RunFor3rd** logos, but as usual, Elijah had put his own spin on things. Across his chest in bold, black letters was the legend **1st I run for YOU.**

Sean’s face split into a wide grin. “Well if you’re serious, you’d better warm up first. I’d hate for you to get a cramp on your first day.”

“Not gonna happen,” Elijah smirked. “You of all people know how limber I am.”

Elijah’s remark was delivered with such a lascivious look that it took all of Sean’s willpower not to skip his run and drag Elijah back to bed. But the idea of Elijah sharing his passion for running meant so much to Sean that it surpassed even his passion for sex with the man he loved. “Then let’s get going,” he practically sang. “I’ve got you for a year, and I’m not going to waste a single day of it!”

“No, Seanie,” Elijah corrected, “you’ve got me for life,” and with those words, he trotted down the stairs and broke into a jog.

Still grinning, Sean joined him.

  
[ ](http://postimage.org/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)


End file.
